i see you again
by jack wick
Summary: final battle ia finally over and digital word has been reset. Takumi begin realize his digital body begin disappear. can he go back to yuuko a woman he love one shot


at last final battle has been over. and digimon word has been reset and everyone can be back to home.

ja mina sayonara i hope we can be meet again. to home they meet severals digimon we going back to their word.

and royal knights passing by.

"yuugo looks everyone i can t finnaly back after years. arata smile dont wory we help you rehabition. just take easy with me wiil you".

with that yuugo disaspear back to his body. takumi look yuugo finally he back to us after this years.

realize his digital body become begin disappear. after that everyone looked takume with concern. what s wrong takumi. yuuko there is stiil something

you need know. hearing that yuuko become warned why he saying as that become last word.

takumi smilling yuuko i love you.

hearing that yuiko blush heavy what are you saying takumi saying line like that at time like this

nokia also blushed saying that takumi confess his love to yuuko out of blue.

takumi what are saying that line with time like this. but arata realize his digital body become tranparent. hey takumi don t tell me your digital body become disappear

yuuko hearing araya said that yuuko began tearing that she looked takumi digital become sightly disappear. yuuko begin hug takumi and said no dont go takumi u just got my brother back and tears begin falling for his eyes. i dont want lose to you takumi i love you to.

you show me i am not alone and i have friends with me here.

hearing that takumi smile and hug yuuko back ever since "i saw you first time as client i know that i know you for a long time and i love you since that eden accident. but no matter happen i will find a way to you". and thas a promise

after that i got my first kiss with yuuko it is was just second but we enjoy with last moment. good bye yuuko with that i dissapear with yuuko stiil hug me

and with second yuuko come back to real word with arata and nokia. after that she saw googles in ground and pick up crying so hard with lost another important person in a live

6 monts later

it is been 6 monts that we come to digital word and word really changes. digimon never really exist at new timeline. yuuko and yuugo become happy that his father is alive and got rie as adopted mother. yuugo,nokia and arata visit yuuko in hospital. ever since that yuuko never leave takumi side and always waiting for him to wake up.

nokia ne yuuko chi how long takumi will wake up." i don t know nokia san perhaps he will be not forever wake up and begin tearing up.but yuugo reasuring his sister he will wake up after all he is detective and he will alwalys find a way to you yuuko". yuuko smile thank you oni chan

arata smile well that s not point staying here i will go to eden and find that piece of data of him. nokia become cheerful and saif yosh arata les go. with that two friend find a way restore a missing digital body and they wiil never give up until they find a way

meanwhile takumi flowing and looked at aphamon i see you awake. takumi where am i ailphamon."your digital body has been sracherd all around and i looked it everywhere can i fine. but not just mee your digimon help me recorver your digital body. they all really like you as a tamer and fighing together with you.

so takumi wiil you be my assitant nt i can use to your help and rebuild the digital word. " i am sory aphamon i have somone who waiting for me . hearing that aplhamon just smiled " just kidding there is no way i seperarad you from yuuko i see you miss them". yes i miss them teribbly and i promise i wiil come back to him. "then go back to him and meet him. with that takumi return to real word and his body back

takumi open her eyes and he is in bed. and looked yuuko sleeping beside his bed. takumi gently wake them up

yuuko wake up and see takumi smiled yuuko smiled and tears falling freely from eyes and hug him

welcome home takumi.with that two with them share kiss and happy finally he home and promise to come back to him

ENd .

 **hey guys this is my version ending of digimon cybersluth i hope you guys enjoyed it**


End file.
